5 Hearts Precure
This is a next generation story about the daughters of Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen and Kurumi. It's theme is butterflies, roses, and crystals Plot 5 Hearts Precure Episodes It's been over 20 years since the group defeated Eternal. Now trouble has emerged as a new group called Night Terror is after the legendary Dream Crystal. They have attacked and taken over the Palmier Kingdom. Princess Cream, daughter of King Coco and Queen Nozomi has escaped the attack with her younger sisters Princesses Mocha and Coffee to the human realm. Now Cream must look for the 5 Precures and the legendary Dream Crystal. Current Cures Kiyoko Kokoda (小々田 希夜子 Kokoda Kiyoko)/'Cure Wish'- Kiyoko is 14 years old and Nozomi's and Coco's daughter. Kiyoko is the Crown Princess of the Palmier Kingdom. She can change into a pink tanuki because She's half-fairy and is called Cream in this form. She inherited her father's smarts. Kiyoko has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Wish the Cure of Hope and she has powers related to starlight and crystals. Akahana Natsuki (夏木 赤花 Natsuki Akahana)/'Cure Flame'- Akahana is 14 years old and Rin's daughter. Akahana is the most athletic of the cures. She is the first person Kiyoko meets and befriends in the human world. Akahana has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality. Though many people think of her as tomboyish, she indulges in a few feminine pursuits. Akahana like her mother in interested in sports and accessory designing.Her alter ego is Cure Flame the Cure of Passion and has powers related to fire. Hotaru Amai (甘井 蛍 Amai Hotaru) /'Cure Citrus'- Hotaru is 14 years old and Urara's and Syrup's daughter. Hotaru always acts cheerful wherever she goes. Hotaru is a bit materialistic and takes her job as a beginning actress seriously. Similar to Kiyoko Hotaru can turn into a mascot. Hotaru turns into a yellow penguin and is called Honey as a mascot.Her alter ego is called Cure Citrus the Cure of Effervescence and has powers related to light. Shizuka Natsu (夏 静花 Natsu Shizuka)/'Cure Verde'- Shizuka is 14 years old and Komachi's and Nuts' daughter. Shizuka is kind and shy, and likes to read books and write like her mother. Shizuka has often shown to be extremely stubborn, not wanting help from people when facing problems. Just like Kiyoko and Hotaru she can turn into a mascot. Shizuka turns into a green squirrel and is called Saffron when in mascot form. Her alter ego is Cure Verde the Cure of Tranquility and has powers related to plants. Chinami Minazuki (水無月 知波 Minazuki Chinami)/'Cure Hydro'- Chinami is 14 years old and Karen's daughter. Chinami is known for having a responsible and wise personality. Like her mother is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Chinami also has a vast knowledge on medical treatments. Her alter ego is Cure Hydro the Cure of Intelligence and has powers related to water. Kiseki Mimino (美々野 奇跡 Mimino Kiseki)/'Juicy Rose'- Kiseki is 14 years old and is Kurumi's daughter. When she first met Kiyoko she didn't get along with her despite the fact Kiyoko wanted to be her friend. Kiseki is known for being very snobby at first but this changes as time passes. Just like the others she can change into a mascot named Juice. Her alter ego is Juicy Rose the warrior of the blue rose of miracles and has powers related to winds and blizzards Past Cures Kokoda Nozomi/Cure Dream- Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge- Amai Urara/Cure Lemonade- Natsu Komachi/Cure Mint- Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua- Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose- Current Mascots Mocha/Kokoda Mitsuko- The older of the twin princesses of the Palmier Kingdom and Kiyoko's five year old sister. Mocha unlike her older sister prefers to stay in her mascot form. She is very cheerful and loves to prank the cures minus her sisters. Coffee/Kokoda Kaede- The younger of the twin princesses of the Palmier Kingdom and Kiyoko's five year old sister. She like Mocha prefers to stay in mascot form. She is often dragged around by Mocha to do pranks. Cherry/Akazora Sakura- a 17 year old girl who is Cream, Mocha, and Coffee's personal maid. She often worries for them as they fight Night Terror. Juice/Mimino Kiseki- Juice is 14 years old and is Kurumi's daughter. When she first met Kiyoko she didn't get along with her despite the fact Kiyoko wanted to be her friend. Kiseki is known for being very snobby at first but this changes as time passes. Just like the others she can change into a human named Kiseki. Her alter ego is Juicy Rose the warrior of the blue rose of miracles and has powers related to winds and blizzards Past Mascots Coco/Kokoda Koji- Nuts/Natsu-san- Syrup/Amai Shiro- Milk/Mimino Kurumi- Villains Lady Triste- The main villain of the series. She wants the Dream Crystal to conquer all worlds. Toxique - Lady Triste's right hand lady. She is loyal to Triste. She seems to only care about her husband and love Mortem. While she'll hurt the other cures but she will not hurt Cure Wish. Mortem - Lady Triste's right hand man. It is found out he is married to Toxique later on. Like his wife he will not hurt Cure Wish for any reason. Supporting Characters Prince Cafe - The crown prince of the Coffea Kingdom. He is a fox-like fairy. He has known Kiyoko since childhood. It is revealed they are actually enganged since they were toddlers. He takes the alias Kazuki Akino as a human. Items Cure Mo- The Precure's Transformation device. They need to say Precure Metamorphose! to transform. Juicy Palette - Juicy Rose's transformation device. She needs to say Skyrose Translate! to transform The Heart Sabers -Mid-season upgrade the cures acquire. They look similar to the Flurets. Allows them to preform the group attack Rainbow Crystal Rose Explosion Juicy Mirror - Mid-season upgrade Juicy Rose acquires. It looks similar to Milky Mirror. Allows her to use the attack Juicy Rose Metal Blizzard Dream Crystal - A legendary crystal with enormous power. Both Precure and Night Terror want this treasure. It's current location is unknown. Though there are hints it's near the Cures' location. Locations Palmier Kingdom- Cream, Mocha, Coffee and Cherry's home world. Natts House- A Shop Shizuka's family runs and the Cures Secret Base. L'École des Cinq Lumières- The school that 5 Hearts Precure attends. Its name a direct translation of "school of the five lights". Espoir- The beauty shop owned by Kiyoko's grandmother. The shop's name is derived from the French word for hope. Fleuriste Natsuki - Flower shop owned by Akahana's Grandparents. Fleuriste is French for florist Coffea Kingdom - Prince Cafe's home kingdom. It is near the Palmier kingdom. They are allies as Princess Cream and Prince Cafe are engaged. Gallery Trivia Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Fan Series Category:Yes! Precure 5 Hearts Category:Fandom Category:Series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:5 Hearts Precure